Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the recovery of oil from a subterranean, viscous oil-containing formation by cooling the formation to reduce the carbon dioxide minimum miscibility pressure (MMP), injecting a slug of carbon dioxide into the formation at the reduced CO.sub.2 MMP at which carbon dioxide is miscible with the formation oil, and thereafter injecting a driving agent to move the slug of carbon dioxide and the formation oil through the formation to a production well.